The proliferation of cloud-based services and platforms continues to increase. Specifically, cloud-based content management services and platforms have impacted the way personal and corporate information is stored, and has also impacted the way personal and corporate information is shared and managed. For example, as electronic and digital content use in enterprise settings and/or other organizational settings has become the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such collaboration environments, multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces.
Any individual, organization, or enterprises (e.g., companies, firms, etc.) might want to use cloud-based content management platforms to secure, store and manage sensitive proprietary content while enhancing workforce productivity.
However, challenges exist in being able to provide this shared access and collaboration with high availability of the data (e.g., an unfettered ability to download and upload files) while also being able to do so in a secure manner. The collaboration environments should include features or mechanisms that add security mechanisms to the access of content and files in the shared workspaces.
Legacy approaches to providing content management services have several limitations. For example, most legacy approaches rely only upon user identification, password-based access control, or role-based security for access to content when a need arises to use or apply one or more of the content management features (e.g., content access, editing, sharing, collaboration, etc.). One problem with these traditional access control approaches is that they cannot prevent access if the user is actually located in an unsecure or unauthorized geographic location.
The problem to be solved is therefore rooted in technological limitations of the legacy approaches. Improved techniques, in particular improved application of technology, are needed to address the problem of incorporating geographical access control features, e.g., to a cloud-based storage platform.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to provide access controls to data which can incorporate geographical access parameters.